


Lifeless

by Elizabeth_Night



Category: Dan Howell - Fandom
Genre: Depressing, I'm Sorry, M/M, hit and run
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 13:43:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10663839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Night/pseuds/Elizabeth_Night
Summary: This work is dedicated to Phil's wining about always being the one that is dead.





	Lifeless

It was a cool, October night in London, as Dan and Phil walked back to their apartment. The boys, after recording a gaming video, decided to spend the evening shopping and having some fun. As nine approached, they were crossing the street to get to their apartment building when a car came speeding down the road. Phil felt himself be pushed forward, and cried out when he hit the pavement. It took seconds for realization to dawn on him, Dan had pushed him out of the way. 

Phil looked over to his friend, his hand covering his mouth in shock at the sight. Dan was lying on the blacktop in a pool of his own blood, his breath labored and shallow. Phil quickly crawled to his friend and placed the brunette's head on his lap. "It will be okay, Phily.", Dan said with a slight smile. His brown eyes closed, and his body went limp with his final exhale.

Phil felt his heart stop, as the world faded away. He couldn't hear the ambulance siren as it grew near. Nor did he hear the police man ask him if he was hurt. The only thing that caught his attention was that Dan was being pulled from his arms. This seemed to bring him partially back, as he reached out desperately to get his friend back. A police officer restrained him as the EMT's began to do CPR on Dan's lifeless body.

It was the longest five minutes of this life, but eventually the EMT's stopped. Dan's eyes never opened, his crest never rose with a breath, nothing. Phil felt nothing as the police officer escorted him to his apartment. He never said a word as he shut and locked the door behind him. Phil never looked up from his feet as he made his way to his room and fell into the bed. The world had stopped moving, the birds had stopped chirping, the flowers had stopped blooming. The world had lost all color, and was now as gray and lifeless as Phil's broken eyes. Dan was dead.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you liked this work. If you have any thoughts or ideas on my next project please leave them in the comments below. If you liked this work, make sure to hit the like button and thanks for reading.


End file.
